The quest begins
There's how The heroic quest begins in The Corpse Bride and Thorax meet Shrek. we see Shrek, Donkey and our heroes walk through a flower field Donkey: So let me get this straight. We're going to fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Barkis, the Storm King, Chrysalis, Farquaad, Sombra, Tirek, and Zurg can give the Mane 6 back Ponyville, which only they don't have because they filled it with freaks in the first place. Is that about right? Elder Gutknecht: Indeed, my boy. Mala: I was never under the impression that donkeys have the ability to speak. Pharynx: I don't get it, Mala. Why don't we pull some of that hero stuff on them. You know, throttle them, lay siege to their fortress, grind their bones to make us bread. That whole hero trip. Emily (Corpse Bride): Oh, no. We couldn't possibly. What do you think, Throk? Throk: I'm not so sure that'd be the best idea. Shrek: Oh, I know what. Maybe I could've decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a pike, got a knife, cut open their spleen and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? Discord: Well, that's a bit harsh. Donkey: Doesn't sound that bad. Snotlout: What? You like it? Donkey: Uh, no, not really, no. Thorax: Yeah, that sounds kind of gruesome, don't you think? Trixie: It would really be unbearable to watch. Spike: Yeah, and we already had the misfortune to watch baby aliens pop out of people's chests. Maud: One thing I don't get, is that what ogres are really about? Shrek: For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think. Fluttershy: Example? Shrek: Example? Black Widow (Corpse Bride): Yeah, Shrek, give us an example. Shrek: Okay, um, ogres are like onions. Ember: They stink? Shrek: Yes...No! Thorax: Or they make you cry? Shrek: No! Fizzlepop: Or you leave them out in the sun, they start getting brown and sprouting little white hairs? Shrek: NO!!! LAYERS!!! 'Onions have layers. it as he speaks Ogres have layers. Onions have layers. You get it! We both have layers! it on the ground and sighs Rainbow: Ogres and onions have layers? Spike: Awkward. Donkey: Oh, you both have layers, huh? sniffs You know not everybody likes onions. Applejack: Ah' don't like onions. Rarity: Me neither. They make me cry. Donkey: Cake! to Shrek Everybody likes cakes. Cakes have layers. Pinkie: Yes! I like cakes! And we have layers too. Donkey: Oh, you both have layers. Huh. Shrek: I don't care what everyone likes. Ogres are ''not like cakes. forward Starlight: Do you know what everybody else likes? Pharynx: No. Sunburst: Parfaits. And parfaits and me have layers. Donkey: Oh, you both have layers. Huh. Scorpan: Indeed. Parfaits are delicious. Shrek: (annoyed) '''NO! YOU DENSE, IRRITATING MINIATURE BEASTS OF BURDEN! OGRES ARE LIKE ONIONS, END OF STORY!!! '''Bye-bye! quietly See you later. forward Scraps: (barking) Emily (Corpse Bride): What's that, Scraps? Donkey: He says parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole darn planet. Shrek: You know, I think I preferred your humming. ''' Donkey: Do you have a tissue or something? Rarity: No, why? Donkey: I think I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait makes start slobbering. On My Way" plays On My Way" ends